The Rivercourt Romance
by NikitaBurton
Summary: This is a one shot.*Sort of Contains Spoilers* Takes place during the night, at the Rivercourt. Lucas is left with only his thoughts of Peyton and something she painted on the tar. Or is he?


_"I love you."_ The words pained his heart as he read them aloud. How could she still love him, after all he put her through? He couldn't fathom why.

The boy bent down, tracing the words on the familiar tar with his fingertips. A tear fell down his cheek. It had only been a day, a single day since he said the worse thing he could ever say to Peyton Sawyer, the love of his life.

_"I hate you."_ Lucas grunted the words to the fragile blonde, causing her to quietly walk away. He knew his words penetrated deeply. This was evident by the blank stare in her eyes, a look he had never seen before. Her eyes were never empty, never cold.

That look had been haunting him all day. The words that had been sprayed with red paint on the pavement of his safe haven were not making him feel any better. He didn't fee like he deserved to be loved by Peyton Sawyer, or anyone for that matter. For the longest time, 3 years in fact, the boy felt like a crucial piece of himself had been missing. That piece left when he left Peyton, ending things for what he thought was forever.

He never expected to see her again. When he did, his heart nearly fell to the ground. She had looked better than ever, he had thought.

It had been 53 nights since she reappeared in his life, he had been counting. Before this count he was counting the days since he had last seen her, that final night when he held the blonde in his arms until the sun appeared in the morning.

Lucas laid his body down on the pavement, with his head resting upon the word "love." He let his focus go to the night sky, the stars. _"The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning." He_ knew that the words he wrote were in fact about Peyton. Although Lucas denied it to everyone around him, he knew the truth.

Peyton was his inspiration, his guide to life and all its beauty.

_"I thought I'd find you here."_ The familiar voice sweetly bellowed causing Lucas to sit up. It was Peyton. _"I don't know what I'm doing here, really..." _Peyton lied, she knew Lucas was her true north. There was no denying him and she certainly didn't need a reason to see him.

Peyton shuffled her feet over to the bleachers she had sat many a time. It used to be the spot she would watch Lucas and the other Rivercourt boys play. Sometimes the games went on for hours, but Peyton always seemed to stay amused. She was never bored when Lucas was around. The blonde let herself smile at the thoughts of past times. She sometimes wished she could go back then, back before her internship when things with her and Lucas were perfect, magical even. Those two weeks before she left were undeniably the best two weeks of her life.

_"Do you remember that last night we spent here, before I left for L.A.?"_ She asked, with her hands clasped tightly.

Lucas looked over at her, his eyes smiling, _"Of course. We made love here."_

_"And it hurt like a bitch."_ Peyton laughed. _"But in a good way."_ Lucas chuckled, as he stood up and walked over to Peyton, joining the lonely blonde on the cold bleachers. He managed to get a scar from that night. _I guess sex on tar isn't for everyone._

_"Thinking about that night, about us... it got me through a lot of hard nights."_ He admitted, looking directly into Peyton's eyes.

She sighed to herself, breaking their stare. _"I didn't really come here to rehash the past, Luke."_ Peyton plainly stated. She didn't even plan on coming to see him. _"I didn't plan on coming here at all."_

_"Then why did you come, Peyton?"_ Lucas cringed his face preemptively in fear of what her words might carry.

_"I don't know, Luke. I really don't. I guess I've just been searching for something..."_ She said, knowing she was just searching for resolve.

Lucas ran his hands through his hair, something he did whenever he was about to say something hard for him. Peyton remembered this mannerism very well, she remembered him running his hands through his blonde hair that night before she left.

His words with her in that moment were completely honest. They had brought such pain and joy to her heart all at once. They were words she came to hear and to read again two years later. Lucas had remembered the night perfectly, writing about it all in his novel.

_"I wish I could find some words to say to you, other than 'I love you.' They really don't truly express how I feel. You are so much more to me than love, you are my everything Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I know, no matter what happens with us that will never change."_

That was nearly 5 years ago.

The blonde looked into the eyes of the boy she had loved since the first time she had locked eyes with him. His eyes were not as bright as they used to be. In this moment they were dark, and glowing at the same time. She could tell Lucas was on the verge of tears.

_"I don't hate you, and I could never."_ He chocked back his emotions as best as he could. _"There is just something about the way that I love you. It fills me with incredibly overpowering emotions. My passion for you, Peyton is always exuding from me, and I guess last night I was just expressing it in the wrong way."_

Peyton could feel the tears rushing down her cheeks. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of Lucas again, but she couldn't help it her tears were unstoppable when it came to Lucas Scott.

_"You had just taken care of me, and all I really wanted to do was throw you on my bed and make love to you."_ He fiercely stated.

The blonde was taken a back by his utter honesty. She didn't think for a second that Lucas wanted her sexually, at all, the night before. She stood up, and began pacing around the court slowly. His words were hanging in the air.

Before she could take another step, his soft but wet lips were on her's. _"That's all I want to do now."_ He said, placing another kiss on the girl's lips. They tasted like strawberries he thought.

She pushed Lucas off of her. _"You think you can just fix us with a good fuck?"_ Peyton's anger was evident in her voice.

The boy kinked his eyebrow, grabbing Peyton's face and bringing it to his own. She was hesitant with her lips at first, not allowing herself to kiss him back. Lucas knew all of her hot spots. He moved his kisses down, onto her neck causing a slight moan to escape from her being.

He moved his mouth back up to her's. She wanted it, he could tell. The blonde's hands were running through Lucas' hair. Their kisses were rushed, chaste at first, slowly growing deeper and longer. Peyton opened her mouth, allowing Lucas' tongue to meet her own.

She jumped up, wrapping her lusciously long legs around Lucas. He grabbed onto her ass, making sure she wouldn't fall.

Their kissing continued, deep and passionate as Lucas walked them both over to the blonde's car, the comet, that had been sitting in the grass. He pushed her up against the side of the car. She could feel his member grow hard against her thigh.

The moans of the two blondes were now in sync. They were slowly becoming one.

Lucas reached for the hem of Peyton's dress. It was a think fabric, but it was too much. He wanted to feel her warm skin against his own. The dress slipped off ever so easily, revealing a topless Peyton. She wasn't particularly endowed in the breast region so she didn't always wear a bra. This always excited Lucas. He loved when the wind would blow, or when it got cold. Seeing Peyton's nipples harden tightened his pants too many times to count.

Her nipples were hard now, he took notice of them. Tracing kisses from her mouth to her breasts as he managed to simultaneously slip off her familiar polka dotted undies.

Before he was able to do anything else, Peyton realized Lucas was quite overdressed. She ripped his shirt open, he flung it off of his arms on onto the court. Lucas kissed Peyton again, with fire as she undid the belt buckle that was holding up his jeans. He allowed his hands to explore her body as she de-robed the rest of him, with the exception of his boxer-briefs. Lucas always loved to help Peyton in taking those off.

He reached for her slender hands, guiding her to the waistband. His member was yearning to be released. Lucas placed his hands on top of the blonde's as they both pulled down the last garment of clothing that was between them.

Lucas knew Peyton was wet already, he could feel her warmth as he ran his hand up and down her thighs. He sunk his mouth into her breasts, enveloping the right nipple. He bit it lightly as he used his finger and thumb to stimulate the left nipple. Peyton's moans were continuously getting louder.

He knew exactly what she wanted, but he was going to make her wait.

His fingers gently slid into her vagina, inducing another loud moan from the blonde. Lucas continually moved his fingers in and out of her as he simultaneously rubbed her clit, just until he could feel her about to climax.

Peyton's had her puppy dog eyes on. _"Not yet."_ Lucas toyed.

The blonde reached for her lover's cock, and lightly grazed it with her finger tips. She propped her legs back around Lucas' waist. _"Ah hell."_ He said, knowing he couldn't withstand the anticipation any longer.

Although the car was cold against Peyton's backside, she could only feel the heat between she and Lucas.

He arched her back, and kissed her neck again. Peyton managed to spread her legs a little wider, allowing for easier access. She grabbed his cock, guiding it to her. Lucas only let her put in the head of it, teasing her a bit. He did this a couple times more.

Peyton just couldn't take it any longer, so she slid her hands down to her lover's buttocks, thrusting him towards her.

His entrance was deep and rough, causing two intense moans to escape from each lover's mouth. Lucas bit Peyton's bottom lip, thrusting into her again. He thrusted again, harder this time. "Fuck." Peyton yelled. He allowed his hard thrusts to turn into a steady pace.

The blonde's hips were moving along with his motions, grinding into his every move. As he continued his pace, Lucas explored Peyton's chest again. The combination of biting her nipples and another hard thrust sent chills down her spine.

Lucas felt himself nearing his climax. He always loved coming with Peyton so he slid his hand down to her clit, rubbing it softly as his thrusts into her grew faster and harder. His thrusts were so hard, Peyton was practically bouncing on and off of the comet.

They both moaned so loudly that the noises of the night were all deluded and inaudible. Peyton came first. She clenched and loosened her vaginal muscles, creating a more intense orgasm for Lucas. He kept thrusting, just as hard, causing Peyton to come again quickly right before he came for the first time. Her second orgasm made his as intense as possible.

Their breaths were heavy as they stayed connected, up against the car, as one. Their bodies were drenched in sweat now. Neither one of them wanted to part, but they did.

When his breathing got back to normal, Lucas still holding the blonde, swung the door of the comet open and laid his lover down in the backseat. He joined her for a post-coital cuddle session.

_"The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning."_ Peyton said, as she looked up at the night sky.

Lucas kissed her temple, _"Yes, he did."_ He sighed, kissing her temple again. _"This meant everything didn't it, Peyton?"_

A smile widened across her face, _"Of course it did."_

_"I love you. I've always loved you"_ He said, the words escaping from his lips. Words he had said to her hundreds of times. Yet they never had more meaning than they did at this moment.

_"This is all I need."_ She replied, turning into the boy, planting a light kiss on his lips.


End file.
